Whoever said math teachers aren't torturous lied!
by Jaivaramongolid
Summary: Shawn is kidnapped by a math teacher suspected of torture and murder. Will the others find him before he is killed?


**My first Psych fic! I do not mean to offend any math teachers.**

**Oh, and Abigail isn't in this. I think it takes place after she left, but I haven't decided.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Psych_, but damn do I wish I did. **

**Spoilers: up to "Shawn takes a shot in the dark"**

**~Whoever said math teachers aren't torturous lied!~**

He couldn't help but whimper as he moved his head to the left. At least he wouldn't be lying in something sticky then. What met his cheek on the other side was cold concrete. He was actually happy for the coldness because he was pretty sure he had a fever.

For the first time in his life, Shawn Spencer was scared to death. He was lying in the basement of a now abandoned house, cuffed to a chair with possibly life threatening injuries and no way of contacting the police or Gus or his Dad.

…

* * *

**4 hours earlier**

"Shawn, this is ridiculous!"

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it's not!"

"Shawn! We're stalking a math teacher!"

Shawn put down his binoculars and turned his head to his skeptical friend. "Dude, have you seen the guy? He's the perfect candidate for a killer!" he whispered.

"More like a ghost." Gus replied and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. "Let's go to your dad's and get home early, unlike you, I have a job to get to tomorrow." with that he started to walk towards the car they had parked a few feet away.

Shawn frantically glanced between the math teachers house and Gus, finally he settled on going after his friend. "Come on, Gus! I know this is the guy! I can feel it." he whined as he ran up to Gus' side. "The answer is no, Shawn! We''ve been here for half an hour. Your dad's waiting and I have to get up early for work tomorrow."

Shawn positioned himself in front of the drivers side, blocking off Gus' access to the door. "Dad can wait. Besides if we do this and I miraculously get a vision down at the station, I've totally won over Lassie _again_ AND we'll get paid! !" he threw out his arms while saying it, nearly hitting the car with his binoculars.

"Get out of my way Shawn!"

"nuh-uh!"

"Shawn, I swear I'll call your dad!"

"Is that supposed to scare me? In that case I'll call your mom and tell her that her Gussy doesn't wanna play with Shawny. I'll even use my extra sad voice to convince her of course she'll be though cause..." Shawn was still rambling when Gus punched his arm.

With a strangled yelp of surprise he stepped aside and held his shoulder, in the process letting his friend enter the car. "Dude! I'm totally right about this! Get out of the Psychmobile and we'll solve this case quickly and get back to papa bear before he comes looking."

Gus just turned his head to Shawn as he turned on the ignition and placed his hands on the steering wheel. He rolled down the window agonizingly slow and peeked out. "Shawn, get in the car or I will leave your ass here." he tried to sound threatening but it really didn't work on his best friend.

"Okay, leave! I'll solve this case, get paid and buy new games for the Wii that you're never gonna get to play! I might also buy ridiculously expensive Mexican food and eat it over _your_ desk." Shawn threatened and his friend kept doing the impression of a fish on land until he finally drove away.

Shawn sighed, shrugged and went back to watching the house with his binoculars.

"Hey, what are you doin'?" Shawn whirled around at the hissing voice. The math teacher, Thor Bergman, was standing behind him. _Funny, he looks like a worse version of Lassie!_ His hair was baaaaaaaaad. Too short, almost bordeline bald because it was creeping up in the front. He was tall, really tall, Shawn mused.

He then realized he had just been sitting there with his mouth open for a moment and quickly began thinking again. "I – I was just checking out your house. Yeah, I'm a house enthusiast. I love 'em. The colors, the shapes, windows..." he trailed off and pretended that he was really enjoying the sound of what he was saying.

Thor looked at him like he was crazy, and quite frankly, he might have been. Houses? Come on! That had to be the lamest excuse ever! But when he thought about it, some would call his love for Pineapples crazy.

He shrugged to himself which really made Thor look even weirder at him. Suddenly it seemed like recognition filled the teachers eyes and he pointed a finger at Shawn while his other hand went to rest on his hip.

"I know you. You were snooping around the school today." Shawn really cringed at the pose the guy was doing. Could it look anymore like something his mother would do? Shawn shrugged. "As I said, house enthusiast. Schools aren't as nice as houses, but there's just something about the size of them. Believe me, size matters."

Thor narrowed his eyes and his other hand also came to rest on his hip. "No, I'm pretty sure the headmaster said you were a psychic. Yeah, I remember now, he said you were a Psychic detective along with that friend of yours. You two are investigating the missing students."

Crap! Okay, the guy knew who he was. Keep up the house enthusiast act and try to convince him? Or tell the truth? Since when did he ever tell the truth? Well, he did, but he usually lied a lot.

"Dude, I think you've got me confused with this other guy. Shawn Spencer, lives down there..." he turned around and pointed in the general direction of his fathers house. "..great hair, nice body. Real charmer..." he turned around again and pain exploded in his skull before everything went completely black.

* * *

"Gus, did Shawn happen to mention _when _he would be arriving?" Henry asked his son's best friend who was currently wolfing down on a steak. He had arrived fifteen minutes ago and since Henry had been running late on the food, he'd had to wait, but both of them hoped Shawn would come during that time.

Gus looked up from his plate at Henry who had barely touched his food. The older man really seemed to want Shawn there and Gus was happy for that. The two of them were finally getting along quite well, even if Shawn constantly annoyed him.

"No, he didn't. My guess is he's gonna keep spying on the guy until he looses his mind with the lack of attention." Henry laughed at that, partially because it could be a possibility with Shawn, kid always wanted to be the center of attention.

With a sigh Henry returned to his food. If Shawn came when the food was gone it was his own fault, not his or Gus'. And Shawn being late for something or never even showing up was something that happened quite often.

* * *

A crack followed by a strangled scream filled the small basement. Another crack sounded and another muffled scream followed.

"Man, I feel like... a more tortured version of Sawyer right now..." Shawn breathed heavily and closed his eyes against the spikes of pain running up from his newly broken fingers. This guy really didn't tolerate talking.

He sucked in a breath and let it out slowly while cradling the broken fingers with his hand. If he hadn't been cuffed right now, everything would have been soooo much easier to deal with.

Thor pulled a chair up in front of where Shawn was sitting and sat down in it. "What did I tell you about talking?" he whispered and Shawn was really starting to wonder why anyone would even hire this guy.

As if the whispering, creepy, possibly pedophile-ish voice wasn't enough, he looked like a ghost! And he kidnapped, probably tortured and killed teenagers. And now Shawn as well.

Shawn really should be figuring out a conversation technique to not piss the guy off, but he was practically on auto-pilot. "You did tell me to shut up twice, but that only really implies for a certain amount of time. You should have been more specific, like... 'I don't wanna hear you say a word while I have you here' or..."

He was cut off by a foot to his chest. The chair toppled over and sent him crashing to the floor. Luckily, Thor had kicked him slightly from the side so he didn't fall backand crush his hands. In stead he landed really hard on his right shoulder.

All the air was pushed out of his lungs and he was pretty sure he heard a loud snap as well. As soon as the shock of being kicked wore over, he gasped in a painful breath. Okay, broken rib, he thought and squeezed his eyes shut and tried to breathe.

Ow ow ow ow ow! His mind screamed.

"Was that enough of a _shut up_ for ya?" Thor sneered at him before he hauled him up from the floor, which Shawn was grateful of, before he walked back over to the desk, grabbing the chair he had brought.

With every breath he drew, pain spiked from his chest. If he hadn't been too embarrassed he would have been weeping like a little girl by now, but he would like to come out of this with some of his dignity intact.

He really wished his father had taught him anything about dealing with a cracked rib and broken fingers. Though, he doubted his dad would've ever taken their little _game_ that far. He did teach him how to kick out the tail-lights of a car if he was kidnapped and how to run away from the kidnapper, though.

Neither of the things really helped now. He was trapped in a basement with a torturous math teacher, with two broken fingers, probably a broken rib and his head hurt and had bled a little from when the dude had hit him with a shovel.

"Hey, just a friendly advice, not any chit-chat kinda deal," Shawn started and Thor glared at him, but didn't budge from the desk. Shawn shrugged and took at as a sign that he wouldn't be kicked or tortured for saying something.

"You do know, even if no-one else believes me about you being the kidnapper, my friend still knows this is the last place I was at." he really did hope Gus would consider the fact that he might have been kidnapped.

He knew he wasn't the most reliable person, but seriously? He hadn't skipped many dinners with his dad lately, maybe been late for almost all of them, but never skipped them. And the fact that he had recently been kidnapped.

Thor seemed to consider the fact for a while, but chills started to run down Shawn's spine when a smile appeared on his face. A damn real smile too. "Well, I guess that means I get to have some fun until then." he said and opened a drawer enough for Shawn to see something shiny reflect in the dim light from the ceiling.

_Why didn't I take his advice on shutting up?_

…

* * *

Gus glanced at his clock while he walked out of Mr. Spencer's house. Henry stood on the doorstep as he turned around with a look of deep thought on his face. Gus knew it was about Shawn and he too wondered why he hadn't come.

Not that Shawn kept promises very often, but he had noticed that the relationship between Shawn and his dad had improved greatly.

"Bye Mr. Spencer." he was going to say something along the line of 'I'm sure Shawn had a perfectly good reason for not coming', but he knew that with Shawn that was rarely the case.

"Bye Gus." Henry replied and sounded like he was really thinking about something else entirely. And of course, he was. He was pissed that Shawn hadn't shown up, but something told him that Shawn would've shown up!

He closed the door and walked inside, checking his voice-mail, but there was nothing from Shawn. "Since when did I turn into a worry wart?" he snorted at himself and slumped down on the couch, turning on the TV.

"He's probably just out with some girl."

* * *

"You see Shawn, you're so much more fun than the people I usually take." Thor said as he pressed the blade down on the right side of Shawn's chest and drew it across to the other side. Shawn bit down on his lip until it bled to keep from screaming.

"You don't scream when I use the knife. But that's not gonna last for long" he added and grabbed Shawn's cuffed hands and stabbed the knife through both of them.

This time Shawn couldn't keep the scream away. Thor smiled eerily and twisted the knife around before he drew it out.

He clenched his teeth shut but a strangled scream still came out of him. Damn, he did not want to make this bastard satisfied, but being quiet while tortured only lasted for a short while.

He had been at the whole cutting thing for half an hour now. Gashes here and there and now a stab wound. Or was it wounds? He didn't know what it was called when he was stabbed through to body parts at the same time.

Wounds, he settled on. Anything to take his mind of being tortured and to be honest, he was pretty damn good at distracting even himself.

"Dude, you... you should count the being quiet thing as... a blessing." he took shallow breaths while saying it and tried to work through the pain. "Usually I'm..." he didn't get to finish the sentence before Thor plunged the knife into his thigh.

"Ah you...!" the insult died on his lips as he felt something being stabbed into his abdomen. He cried out and arched his back which his broken rib really didn't like.

"I think we're done." Thor announced and started to carefully dry the blood off the knife with his shirt. "I'll be leaving town now, just in case your friend _does_ decide to call the cops or something like that."

He crouched down to a level where he would have been eye to eye with Shawn if he hadn't been bending backwards. "That means you've got this place to yourself for as long as you can last."

"That's... that's really... considerate of you..." Shawn hissed his way through the sentence, and leaned forward again with a strangled yelp. Thor's smiled in pleasure at the pain radiating from Shawn and suddenly kicked Shawn in the chest again, making him topple backwards and slam into the floor.

This time, it was straight onto his back.

Three different cracking sounds reached Shawn's ear before he felt the pain from them. He screamed out and nearly fainted. He didn't even hear Thor leave the room and the door close.

His chest was yet again feeling like Hulk Hogan had used him as a trampoline. This time it felt harder to breath too, much harder. That explained one crack. The second one must have been the reason why his right wrist hurt like hell.

The third one he couldn't place. Everything was getting hazy, fast. It was hard to breath and he was feeling lightheaded. _Blood loss already?_ He thought as his head lolled to the side and his cheek rested in something wet.

_Huh, now I know what the third crack was._ He was suddenly aware of the warm, wetness surrounding his head. _I hate concussions, _he thought before he started to cough weakly and of course, with his luck this day, something wet escaped down his cheek as he did so.

His last thought before passing out was: _Dad's gonna be pissed that I skipped dinner._

…

* * *

**Present Time**

"_You've reached Shawn Spencer. I knew you would call. I'm currently communing with the spirits, but leave your name and number and I'll get back to you."_

Henry ended the call and scoffed at the ridiuolous voice-mail. Why couldn't he just have a normal one like everyone else did. That had always been the problem with Shawn. He needed the attention. He needed to be different from everyone else.

The problem was he was starting to get worried. Gus had told him they were working on a case and Shawn always called him for cases, or at least ended up coming there to discuss it. With this case he hadn't and Henry actually wanted to help his son with his cases.

It had been hours since Gus had been there and Shawn hadn't called yet to tell him some ridiculous, far-fetched story about why he couldn't make it.

He dialed Gus' number and put the phone to his ear. _"Hello?" _Gus answered after only one ring. "Gus, it's Henry. Have you heard anything from Shawn yet?" he tried not to let any worry into his voice. _"No, I've tried calling him, but he won't answer. I even went by his apartment."_

Henry scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed. "Are you sure he wasn't there?" he didn't even bother asking about the phone because they both knew he always had it with him, and that he had an inability to mute it or turn it off.

"_Yeah, I've got an extra key."_ Gus answered. "Okay, uh, what was the teachers name again? I'm just gonna call and check if he's seen someone snooping around his house." Henry was surprised when Gus answered Thor Bergman, they guy lived about 10 minutes from his house.

He said goddybye to Gus and went outside. He decided to walk to Thor's house since it was only ten minutes. When he got there all the lights were off and no one answered the door when he knocked on it.

He was about to just walk away when he had an urge to check if there was a basement. He had already tried to look in through one of the windows, but there hadn't been anything to see that was helpful.

After walking behind the house he was lucky enough to find a door that he hoped would lead to a basement. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, and he knew it wouldn't go away until he checked it out or Shawn called.

Grabbing the door handle revealed that the door was locked. Dammit! _Maybe I'm just being paranoid? _After all it had only been a few weeks since Shawn had been kidnapped and shot. He sighed and started to walk away from the house when suddenly he was sure he heard something.

He whirled around, facing the house, and stood completely silent, just listening for any sounds. _I am paranoid!_ He thought to himself and was about to move again when he heard a sound again. This time he was sure it sounded like a loud cough.

He walked a few steps froward and pressed himself against the door, listening. A loud cough was heard again and that was it. He was raming his shoulder into the door in no time, but the damn thing wouldn't budge!

With one more hit against it, the door finally broke open and Henry was sure he was going to be feeling this in the morning. He ran into the room and looked around. It was too dark to make anything specific out, but he was sure he could see a desk and... a tipped over chair with legs hanging over it!

He hurried over to the fallen chair, but wasn't prepeared for the sight that met him. Even if it was dark he could clearly see his son lying on his back with his legs over the chair and his hands behind his back in a pool of something dark.

"Shawn!" Henry called and kneeled down in the sticky pool next to Shawn. There was dried blood all over the right side of his face and he could see a small trail of it running from his mouth. That trail didn't look dried.

Reluctantly placing two fingers on his neck. The pulse was there, even if it was slow and somewhat dimnished, it was there. "Shawn, wake up, kid." he tapped his cheek lightly, but didn't gain any response.

Shawn's breathing sounded very shallow, as if he was having trouble and there were some wheezing here and there.

Taking a deep breath he looked down at Shawn's chest. He had seen the blood there before, but he needed to figure out of badly his son was injured. Gashes run all along his chest. Deep ones and some that didn't look too deep. A lot of them were still bleeding. He also noticed underneath the blood the deep blue color of bruises.

The most disturbing thing was the stabb wound he saw in his stomach. That wound was what was leaking the most blood.

Bile rose in his throat. What kind of person could do this to someone? He fumbled with his pocket to get his phone out and dialed 911 as fast as he could and started to yell at the operator who told him to be calm.

After he told the operator the location he hung up and found Shawn's ripped off shirt and used it as pressure on his abdomen. As he started to press down Shawn groaned and his eyes started to move beneath his lids.

"Shawn?" Another groan and he could feel Shawn's chest start to work frantically. "Kid, come one, wake up!" Henry tried louder this time and Shawn muttered soemthing he couldn't hear. He still didn't open his eyes, but his mouth was moving frantically.

Henry listened closely and was sure he could hear words like 'No' and 'Stop, pelase'. And then his eyes shot open and he started to thrash under his fathers hold, begging him to stop.

"Shawn, calm down! It's me! It's your dad!" he shouted several times until Shawn went limp, trying to breath again. His eyes were halfway open and Henry could see that they were unfocused, which made him think of infection.

He brought one hand up to Shawn's forehead and frowned. It wasn't incredibly hot, but it was definitely warmer than it should be.

"D-dad?" Herny's heart skipped a beat. The voice sounded nothing like his hyperactive, goofy son. More like a five – year old version of him. "W-what are y-you d-doin' here?" he gasped, obviously trying to breath right.

"W-where'd Hulk Hogan g-go..." Henry dismissed it as one of Shaw's ususal jokes.

"Sshh, don't try to talk, kid." he said quietly and really hoped the Ambulance would arrive soon. He hated seeing his son sick or injured, partially because he always ended up finding him passed out or something. It was a curse with Shawn. Whenever he wasn't sick he would use being sick as an excuse. When he was sick, he never let anyone know.

Shawn squeezed his eyes shut. "Dad... it h-hurts..." he whispered and started to cough weakly and Henry could clearly see blood being spit out. Internal bleeding or punctured lung were the first things he thought of. From the way Shawn was breathing he'd go with punctured lung.

Tears were starting to spill out of Shawn's eyes and Henry was having a hard time keeping the pressure on the wound. He wanted to do something more, something to comfort Shawn or take away all the pain he was feeling.

"You'll be fine, Shawn." he said and gave a small smile to his son. Shawn nodded weakly and his eyes closed. Henry tapped his cheek until his eyes opened again. "Hey, no sleeping, Shawn!" he said in a serious tone.

"B-but mom said... mom said I could sleep... five more minutes..." Henry frowned and placed his hand again on Shawn's forehead. It was hotter this time. Halucinating. Henry sighed. "Shawn you have to stay awake. You got that kid?"

Shawn blinked slowly and nodded. "Will you get me a pineapple s-smoothie?" he asked in a small voice. The voice he used to use on Henry whenever he wanted something as a kid. "Yes, I will, but only if you stay awake." Shawn nodded.

_Dammit! How long does it take for the ambulance to get here?_ He glanced at his clock and saw that it had been almost ten minutes since he had found Shawn. "Shawn, can you tell me all your injuries?" he asked, just as a distraction to get Shawn awake because he looked like he was going to pass out any minute.

Shawn frowned and shifted a little. "Fingers, wrist, ribs, head, chest, thigh..." he croaked and ended up in a coughing fit that lasted until he went limp. "Shawn?" Henry questioned and then noticed that his chest wasn't rising and falling like it had been doing before.

"Shawn!" he yelled and slapped his cheek before he placed both hands on his chest and started to do compressions. After doing 15 compressions he quickly blew two breaths into Shawn's mouth and waited to see if his chest rose on its own, which it didn't.

"Come one, kid!" he yelled and started the process again, but this time when he was at 10 compressions he felt someone pull him back and only then did he notice that he wasn't alone anymore. Three paramedics had come into the basement, one of them dragged him away while the other two started to work on Shawn.

Before he knew it he was standing alone outside of the house staring as the ambulance with his son drove away. This wasn't supposed to happen! He was never supposed to experience his son dying!

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a car honking and instantly started to run towards his house to get his car. He needed to go to the hospital.

* * *

The ringing of his phone brought him out of his sleep with a groan. If it was Shawn with some crazy idea or a new case he wasn't answering. He turned on the night light and fumbled with the phone until he could see the name flashing across the screen.

"Mr. Spencer..." he muttered and took the call. "Hello?" he questioned and sat up as he listened to his friends father. "He's in the hospital?!" he yelled out and bolted out of the bed trying to get his night clothes off.

"I'll come down as fast as I can!" he promised and hang up. _Dammit, Shawn!_ It hadn't even been that long since he had been kidnapped the last time and now he had been kidnapped _and_ tortured? It had to be pretty bad too because Henry sounded really scared, and he never sounded scared.

He quickly put on the clothes he could find and ran out of his apartment and threw himself into the car and sped towards the hospital.

* * *

It had been over an hour since Gus had arrived at the hospital. When he first had gotten there he was shell-shocked by how scared Henry looked. It didn't help either of them when Henry told him about Shawn's injuries again, it only made Gus scared.

There hadn't been any information about Shawn in the time they had been there. The nurses had only told them he was still in surgery.

Henry had called chief Vick as soon as Gus arrived. Lassiter and Juliet were currently out looking for Thor, and Karen had come down to the hospital herself to keep Gus and Henry company while they waited.

"I'm going to stretch my legs," Henry announced and got out of the uncomfotable chair before Karen or Gus could say anything. He walked out of sight from the two of them and leaned against the wall of the hallway.

Tears pressed against his eyes and he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep them away anymore. The picture of Shawn lying bloody and completely still in the basement had been burned into his mind.

When he was training Shawn to be a cop he never thought of this. He knew he should have given it some thought. But then again maybe all that cliché talk about parents never wanting nor being able to see their kids injured was true.

Crap! He had forgotten to call Madeleine. He looked around and pulled his phone out and just held it for a moment before he dialed her number and put the phone to his ear.

* * *

Gus couldn't keep his leg from bouncing up and down. He just couldn't keep still when he knew his best friend, the man he regarded as a brother, was being operated on and had possibly life threatening injuries.

His mind kept going back to the moment when he had left Shawn. Why couldn't he just have dragged him into the car, or stayed with him or even went to look for him when he didn't come? It was all his fault! He was the one who left Shawn alone at the house of a man suspected of kidnapping and maybe even murder.

He took a quick glance at the chief and could see that even she seemed to look icredibly worried. She had insisted on staying even though Henry had protested. Her excuse to stay was that Shawn was one of the SBPD's most trusted and best consultants.

Gus sighed deely. The lack of Shawn should have been a blessing in his opinion. The lack of random jokes, 80's referances and... just the lack of Shawn was usually something he cherished. But how could he enjoy that when he knew that his best friend might be dying?

"He will be fine, Mr. Guster." Chief Vick's voice broke through his thoughts. She was staring ahead, but she must have noticed Gus' eyes on her because she turned. She gave him a slight smile. "He's a Spencer and from what I know about Spencer's, they're damn presistent and incredibly stubborn." she told him.

Gus nodded absently and looked at the floor. "It just... I should have been there with him. I left him alone at that house and didn't even bother go looking for him." she gave him a stern glare when he looked up from the floor.

With a sight she turned around completely to him. "I would imagine that someone like Shawn often gets into trouble, I have seen quite a bit of what he manages to do." she started and Gus knew that she would soon say 'it's wasn't anyones fault but that man that did this to him.'

"Maybe it's your fault, maybe you should have stayed with him, but in the end you didn't. What if that perp had tortured the two of you? Would that have been better?" she asked and raised her eyebrows.

"At least Shawn wouldn't have been alone..." Gus' voice was low and sad as he said it. Karen hesitated slightly, but ended up putting a comforting hand on Gus' shoulder. She squeezed it lightly. "I know for a fact that it wasn't your fault. I bet Shawn's going to tell you the same thing when we get to visit him."

She'd had a lot of practice telling these sort of things so people coming down to the Police station for years, she just never wanted to tell anyone she cared about the same pointless things. It did seem to do something to Mr. Gusters mood though.

Henry came towards them a moment after that, clutching his phone in his hand and he looked even paler than he had been before. "What's wrong?" Karen asked as soon as he sat down with a sigh next to Gus.

"Besides my son in surgery...? My ex-wife." he told them and Karen nodded. She knew how mother's could be, especially because she was one herself. She never stopped worrying about Iris, and if she had a kid like Shawn Spencer, she would never let him leave the house!

"Is she coming?" Gus asked in a low voice and received a sigh from Henry. "I don't know. I tried to tell her that he would be fine and all that crap... couldn't understand half of what she was saying. Bad reception." he leaned back in the uncomfortable chair with another sigh.

They sat there for a while in complete silence until a doctor finally seemed to be walking straight at them with no intention of turning around in another direction to talk to someone else. All three sat straighter up in the chairs and waited until the doctor stopped in front of them.

The doctor eyed them for a moment before he finally asked "Family of Shawn Spencer?" all three nodded and looked hopefully at him. The doctor eyed Karen and Gus for a moment before he turned to Henry. "Maybe we should speak in a more... private place?" he suggested.

Henry shook his head. "Whatever you have to say, they can hear it too." he said in a tone that suggested no arguing would make him change his mind. The doctor sighed and took one final glance at Karen and Gus again before he started.

"Well, your son did receive a lot of injuries. He substained two cracked ribs, one which punctured a lung, and another bruised one..." he stopped and took in the looks on the three people's faces. He hadn't even started telling them about the other injuries.

He drew in a breath. "We fixed the puncture and he should be fine, we're keeping him on a ventilator at the moment to help him men faster. The thing that worried us the most was the blood loss. He is currently receiving transfusions. He was stabbed once in his abdomen, which bled a lot, but luckily didn't hit any organs. He also hit his head and received a concussion."

The doctor noticed that the younger one of the people in front of him was starting to look sick already and he wasn't even done. The father seemed to keep a stoic face upon hearing everything, but he could still see how freaked out he really was.

"He also has multiple gashes across his chest, a few of them needed to be stitched. Also he was stabbed through both of his hands, he was **very** lucky with that one." Henry seemed relieved after he had heard what he had thought was the worst injuries being described and the doctor saying that there hadn't been any really, really bad injuries.

"It didn't hit anything to do serious permanent damage, but he shouldn't use them for sometime to give them time to heal properly. The stab wound in his thigh was sewn up as well and he should be able to walk without it causing too much pain," he took a pause before he continued. "And he broke his right wrist and has some small cuts around his wrists from the handcuffs"

Gus closed his mouth that had been hanging open while the doctor told them about the injuries. "And last, but not least, one of the deeper gashes on his chest was infected. We're giving him anitbiotics to clear that up. Hopefully it isn't too bad and he should be okay in a few weeks."

Henry covered his face with his hands and let out a deep sigh. "Can I see him?" he asked and the doctor nodded. "He's out from the painkillers, but I'll walk you to his room, okay?" he asked and looked at the two others who nodded in agreement, they could wait.

Henry followed the doctor until he stopped in front of a room and turned to him. "I must warn you. He's hooked up to a lit of different machines and..." Henry held up his hand dismissingly and closed his eyes. "Just... let me see my son." he said to the doctor and he opened the door.

He drew in a deep breath before he entered the room. The first thing he noticed were the sounds. Beeping sounds and a 'whooshing' sound. Then he laid eyes on Shawn. His son was lying completely still on the bed underneath all the wires and bandages.

There was a tube sticking out of his mouth and he could clearly see a small cut near left eyebrow that he hadn't seen before.

His eyes moved down from his face and he swallowed hard. His chest was covered in bandages, som he could even see a litt red showing through.

He carefully placed a hand on Shawn's right arm, not wanting to grab his hand since that was bandaged too. "Hey, kid..." he started and looked down at Shawn's face again. How the hell could he be so still? He was never still, not even when he slept!

The machines kept beeping and the ventilator kept making the 'whooshing' sound as he stood there and just looked at his unconcious son. He dragged the chair that had been placed there over to the bed and sat down, still holding onto Shawn's arm.

He scrubbed his free hand over his face and bowed his head. There had always been a reason why he had always trained Shawn. In case things like this happened. He had often thought about what would happen _if_ Shawn was seriously injured.

The whole ordeal a couple of weeks ago with Shawn being kidnapped and shot had given him some insight, but this was so much worse. He had never imagined _this!_ Shawn being tortured had never really occurred to him. He had thought about it when he had been kidnapped, but he had only really focused on the fact that Shawn had been shot.

"How do you do it, Shawn?" he asked and looked at his son again. "How the hell do you get yourself into all these situations?" he didn't receive an answer, but he wasn't excpecting one. "I mean, I know you're annoying and half the time all your friends, including me, wants to shut you up,"

He realized that lecturing Shawn really wasn't going to help his son, but at the moment it was helping him. "But getting yourself kidnapped? And this time tortured?" he almost yelled the last part. "I know, it's the psychic thing, right? You've always drawn attention to yourself and with the psychic crap you're drawing even more,"

He didn't even notice Shawn's arm twitch, he was too caught up in his lecturing. "I knew I should have conviced Karen you weren't a psychic! Though I doubt it would have done any good," he mumbled. "half the time I'm convinced she knows you're lying. Either way, I'm banning you from playing psychic ever again, even if it is the only job you've ever held longer than six months."

Henry suddenly flekt like he was being watched and looked down at Shawn for some reason. That's when he noticed that his eyes were wide open, staring at him with a comical look.

"Shawn?" he questioned and leaned over his son who actually raised an eyebrow at him. He shouldn't be awake yet! "You're damn stubborn..." he muttered and pressed the call button.

"Lay still, okay. The tube is helping you breath." he explained as Shawn began to squirm and moved one and towards his face.

Henry was about to walk out into the hallway to see what was taking the personel so long when Shawn gripped his arm. He looked down into Shawn's eyes and saw the confusion and panic in his son's eyes. It was a very rare thing that he could recognize easily.

"It's okay, I'll stay." he sat down again and Shawn seemed to relax some. He let go of Henry's arm with a wince, but Henry grabbed his wrist and held onto it. "You'll be fine, kid."

* * *

**Four Days later**

"I swear to all that is holy in this world I will put a bullet in you if you don't shut up!"

Everyone else in the room stared at Lassiter with mixed looks. Juliet grabbed his arm and hauled him into the hallway.

"Did you just threaten to shoot someone who's been tortured?" she whispered harshly and pointed and accusing finger at him. Lassiter stared her down. "I don't care! That man is possibly the spawn of satan himself!" he yelled and Jules peeked into the room, but luckily Shawn was keeping his father and Gus entertained.

He pointed into the room and he was starting to look impossibly red. "If I thought he was annoying before, he's definitely annoying drugged up!" Jules had to agree to some extent. Shawn was annoying at times, but now, drugged up he was even chattier than usual and he was driving everyone nuts.

Lassiter and Juliet had come down to the hospital to get Shawn's statement. They had managed to catch Thor after two days, and after another two days of calming Henry down and waiting for Shawn to be somewhat lucid they were final there to get his statement.

Unfortunately for them, Shawn had ripped open the stitches in his abdomen when he rolled out of his bed during the night and had been re-stitched. That meant he was even more drugged up than he had been.

A drugged up Shawn seemed to have serious problems with concentrating and telling the difference between movies/television and reality. So far they had been there for about an hour trying to get his statement. And so far Shawn had only told them what had happened four hours _before_ he had been kidnapped.

"Juuuules! What was the name of the gnome who was here earlier!" Shawn yelled from his room and Lassiter sighed deeply and looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Never mind! It was Patrick. And he had some awesome dance moves!!" came another yell and the two detectives could clearly hear Gus saying "Are you talking about Patrick Swayze? Cause he's no gnome. He did have awesome dance moves though."

The two detectives walked into the room again and Shawn greeted them like they hadn't been there before. Lassiter sat down in a chair at the end of the bed and Juliet stood next to him.

"Mr. Spencer, can you please try to concentrate and tell us what happened when you were kidnapped?" Lassiter asked, still trying to calm down. Spencer was really getting to him today.

Shawn pointed a finger at him, or at least tried to, and grinned like an idiot. "This is why I'm not allowed to drink coffee or why I never do drugs. Drugs are bad for you Lassie – face!"

Henry crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes at his son. As much as he was grateful for the fact that Shawn was okay and the bad guy had been caught, his son was really being a much worse version of himself on his worst (best from Shawn's POV) days.

"Shawn, try to focuse." he snapped and Shawn's head lazily turned towards him. "Ssir, yes, sir!" he replied and turned to Lassiter again.

He opened his mouth, but closed it again. "When did Lassie start to lick himself?" he asked and cocked his head to the side, staring at Lassie.

Lassiter glared at Shawn and then glanced at Juliet who was having a hard time not laughing. "Maybe you should come back when he's not too drugged?" Gus suggested. Lassiter rose from his chair and nodded. "We'll be back tomorrow," he took a glance at Shawn who was still staring at him in awe. "or maybe the day after."

Gus walked to two detectives out while Henry stayed with Shawn. "That was quite a show you put on." Henry commented when he was sure the three others were far enough away to hear him. Shawn snorted and leaned back into the fluffy pillows.

"Yeah, as much as I love the two of them, I'm not really clear on details at the moment." he told his father in a tired voice. Henry leaned closer to the bed. "Since when have you ever been 'not clear on details'?" he asked.

Shawn sighed. Drugs, coffee and alkohol usually only did two things to him. They made him tired and made concentrating really hard, as if concentrating wasn't hard enough as it was. Gus, his father and the ones who knew him the best all knew this.

The whole 'loopy on painmeds' act had been to get rid of the detectives. He wanted to tell them what had happened when he wasn't having a hard time concentrating on remembering what had happened.

Henry had just played along with the whole thing because he knew that Shawn was having a hard time thinking about it now. "Shawn, are you sure you don't wanna talk to your mother? She's gonna stay until she thinks you're okay."

Shawn looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Dad, I don't need mom to assess my mental state." he declaired. "I'll be fine. It's just the drugs clouding up my brain right now." he explained and Henry rolled his eyes.

"Didn't seem to have any trouble pretending to be drugged up in front of the detectives." he commented and crossed his arms over his chest. Shawn grinned slightly. "I live to entertain."

Henry rose from his chair. "I'm gonna get some coffee," Shawn opened his mouth to say something, but his father cut him off. "and no, I'm not gonna get you some just because you think if you mix two things that make you tired, it'll make you your usual hyperactive self." Shawn pouted slightly but he had to admit it was a weird idea.

Henry turned around and was almost out of the door when Shawn spoke up. "Bring me that pineapple smoothie you promised me." his father stared at him, surprised. "How do you even remember that?" he asked. He sure as hell hadn't told him.

Shawn, just to spite his father, carefully brought his left hand up to hover next to his temple and raised an eyebrow.

**So my humor probably sucks, but I had to give it a try. Couldn't be too serious when the fic contains Shawn. **

**Just so we're clear, I do not own Patrick Swayze (may he rest in peace) or Hulk Hogan.**

**Reviews 3**


End file.
